


Season 2 Rewrite ( A drabble)

by Peggysousfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fresh Start, Pre-Relationship, pegggysous, that necklace from season 2 meant something, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Daniel takes Peggy to LA with him when he leaves.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Season 2 Rewrite ( A drabble)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherGhostwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherGhostwriter/gifts).



The day at the New York Bell cover was as normal as any other day. Telephones ringing, papers shuffled through, and clicking from type writers echoed through the room. A new sound arrives, however, clinking through, heels moving across the floor. 

He says nothing, instead he hands her a small yellow box, topped with a red ribbon. The surprise on her face was just as he would have expected. 

"I- I don't know what to say." She looks between him and the box, then back again. "Thank you, Daniel." 

He smiles in return and waits as she opens the box, revealing a gold necklace with a small, round, pendant dangling down. He thought it would be a nice gesture, give her a gift of remembrance before he leaves New York, but now as he sees it, he begins to be self conscious. 

"Its not much but-"

"I love it!" She exclaims, cutting his words off. "Thank you." Peggy says sincerely. She walks around the desk to embrace him, and he returns the favor.

An odd silence fills the air between them, and all they can do is stand, not knowing what to say next. What could there be to say? Daniel's leaving soon, and for good. His promotion is taking him all the way across the country. All the way to Los Angeles. 

No more partnering up on cases. No more lunches together while figuring out a rough patch in a case Thompson couldn't solve. No more time together at all.

It shouldn't bother her so much she would think. People come and go in your life, its simply a matter of time of when and how. But Daniel is different, and deep down she knows this. Ever since the Stark case has resolved, they had gotten closer. Much more than before. Surely they were friendly and talked more than they did with any of their other colleagues, but since that case there was a shift. A change. And neither one knew what it was, but what they did know was that it was suffocating and enticing all at once. 

Their conversations were much lighter and more often. Their lunches frequent and laughter as well. Unconsciously Peggy wondered about the drink offer he had once offered and why he never asked again, but all the time the spent at the office and inevitably outside for cases seemed to be enough; and yet it wasn't. She found herself watching as he laughed. His deep bellow and crinkled smile. The way his hair tossed when he leaned it back from so much amusement in her joke or jab at the buffoons in the office. 

As if hit with a ton of bricks, the realization hits Peggy. She liked Daniel. And not a simple crush or fondness, but a real liking; possibly love if she were brave enough to think it. 

With a quick notion she cleared her throat and asked for his help to put on the necklace. He awkwardly fumbles it while she pushes her hair aside, and she can't help feel the small spark from where his hand had grazed her neck while he locked the chain. It was impossible to deny there was something between them, but now he's leaving, and she can't do anything about it.

"Good luck in LA. From what Mr. Jarvis has told me, its quite disagreeable." Daniel chuckles nervously and nods. 

"Yeah I'll hold my own."

"You always do." At this their eyes meet and time stops, nothing but the sound of the clock ticking. The moment between them fleeting. 

"I wouldn't have to if I wasn't going alone though," He says, glancing away. 

"Daniel what are you saying?" She hesitates to ask, however a small smile gives away she knows what he's asking. A ghost of a smile pulling at her lips in hope.

"You could always come with me, Peg. The LA office could use a good agent. And we both know you're the best there is."

"Stop," She rolls her eyes and smalls bashfully, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Come on, Peggy. You know its true."

For a moment she's silent, looking down at the necklace in hand and back at Daniel. And in an instant she's made up her mind. 

"Alright, I'll go." He smiles at this and chuckles lowly, not expecting her to answer so soon. 

"Really?"

"No, Daniel. How could I ever say such a thing and not mean it." Again he laughs and shakes his head. Ever the witty one she is.

For the rest of the day they work as normal. No one the wiser to the conversation they had during lunch. And within the following weeks Peggy made preparations to move. Given she didn't own much there wasn't a lot to take with her, the only real thing being left behind was her friend, Angie. But with Howard's new production agency, perhaps he could cast Angie in a role and have her stay in LA. Both women were happy with the idea, so Peggy put the note in her mind as she left to the airport. One of the first things she will do when they land is speak with Howard about it.

But for now, she and Daniel were in for a long flight. 

A long flight and a fresh start. 

They sit next to one another on the plane, their hands close to the touch. With a blush they glance at each other; and before either are aware, their hands meet, fingers intertwining as they hold each other. 

LA here they come.


End file.
